Among the methods of controlling vehicles, the remote access of a vehicle and starting of the vehicle motor is normally implemented by remote terminals with appropriate channels such as GROUPE SPÉCIALMOBILE (GSM), BLUETOOTH, wireless local area network (W-LAN) and Near Field Communication (NFC). Security concerns mandate an authorization process during the communication between the vehicle control system and the remote terminals. That means the vehicle control unit verifies the features of signals sent by vehicle control terminal to decide whether to follow the instructions. However, a wireless network of remote control terminals such as smart phones is typically unsecured, which can not satisfy the safety requirement.
Therefore, the signals are normally encrypted by the phone's subscriber identification module (SIM) card or by a separate security chip. The encryption method can conflict with the encryption method used for the SIM card by the communication carrier. For example, CHINA MOBILE COMMUNICATIONS CORPORATION (CMCC) manages the encryption method of SIM cards that it provides. When users want to use the SIM card to encrypt signal, they must contact the carriers to obtain the relevant code and encryption method. Further, a separate query is required for each phone, inconveniencing users. The same problem occurs when using a separate security chip. Users have to send queries to a third party manufacturer to encrypt signals. This process delays the ability of a smart phone to remotely access the user's vehicle.
Such an encryption method will also be unavailable when the smart phone battery becomes discharged. In such a case, a user will not be able to remotely access the vehicle.
Therefore, a new third party encryption structure is required to optimize the encryption method, and to be available even without battery power.
The present invention relates to a smart phone with a third party encryption structure and a vehicle control system having a smart phone. The present invention also relates to a control method whereby secure communications between a smart phone and a vehicle control system are encrypted.